From Planet Venus
by cm21sk
Summary: She is a Venusian who doesn't believe in love. He is an Earthling who hasn't fallen in love before. Until a certain incident triggers the both of them to meet… for one, important mission… To FIND LOVE..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _We_ do not own Shaman King. Just the story… :P

_Introduction must come first. And so, here it is!_

**Introduction:**

We're not a new _ManKin_ writer. Yes, and we're not a single person because we are two! Wanna know who we are?:3

_cm21_ stands for complicatedmind21 and _sk_ stands for Shaman King.

_**cm21:**__ Ehhh? Shaman King?_

_**Sk:**__ *Sweat dropped. Keke. Sk means Stupiak Kitty._

Yes, and this is the very first time we'll be making a collaboration story starring Kyoyama Anna and Asakura Yoh, of course. (And some other characters!)

Called…

**"From Planet Venus"**

A journey of a young girl who doesn't believe in Love. And if we say journey, we mean it lit-

_**Cm21:**__ Jade. I thought we're only introducing ourselves? xD_

_**Sk:**__ oh. Sorry. My bad. XD_

And so on with the story!

_cm21: Noo! We're only posting the trailer of the story, remember?_

_Sk: *thinks . ohh. Right. _

Here is the trailer of **From Planet Venus**

* * *

"I found the solution to your problem..." a gorgeous maiden said with her sweet smile, "... we are going to send you on Earth."  
Her eyes opened widely as the words finally sank in her head, "E-excuse me?"

Venus, the most beautiful and peaceful planet existing among the Universe, whose name was derived by their deity, Venus, the goddess of Love and Beauty, the only place she could ever called 'her home'.  
The only place she could truly describe as the most pleasant, satisfying, and beautiful planet she had ever known. But due to her forbidden belief, her life will suddenly change.

"Earth is the sole planet where human beings could only exist. And this planet, as we all know, is the most hazardous and perilous place for us, Venusian, to subsist." Their Planet teacher stops as he heard some of his students reacted and gape. Yet, he continued. "This planet, however, regardless of their harsh livelihood… like us, there is one and important thing this planet could never live without...

...and that is LOVE."

One hand suddenly rose. "I object sir."

She is a Venusian who doesn't believe in love...  
_A blonde girl in white Greek dress was looking at the majestic nature, a small smile on her lips._

He is an Earthling who hasn't fallen in love before...  
_A brunet was lying on the rooftop, a sigh escaped from his mouth as he gazed on starry sky._

Until a certain incident triggers the both of them to meet… for one, important mission…

_TO FIND LOVE..._

"I'm telling the truth! I came from planet Venus," said by a girl whose eyebrows furrowed, palms slammed on table.  
"Yeah! And I came from Mars..." the brunet answered in a bored manner, chin resting on palm.  
The blonde woman's expression change to a mocking one and crossed her arms. "Are you sure? For your information, men from Mars are masculine. Unlike you who... seems not eaten anything in weeks."  
His head fell comically.

_'Never be perturbed, for someone will help you as soon as you arrived.'_

Stupiak Kitty and complicatedmind21 presents you another story of adventure romance...

Starring Kyoyama Anna...  
"Love isn't real. It just a pathetic excuse beings in universe used for some things they do."

And Asakura Yoh...  
"Love? Why don't you just look on the dictionary to find the meaning of that? I'm too lazy to think."

In a story that will seek the true meaning of love...

"Is it true that when you're in love your heart feels like it's going to explode?"  
"If that is true then many people should be dead by now..."  
"Hmm... You're right... I should be dead by now..."

"..."

_Does love needs physical affection?_

"Are you that desperate? Asking some guy to kiss you just to know the meaning of love?" the brunet asked angrily, gripping the girl's shoulders while pinning her on wall.  
"Yes I am! I badly want to go home! I hate being in this filthy planet. You don't want to help me anyway so I'll ask someone else."  
"If you really want a kiss then I'll give you one."

_Does love gives eternal happiness?_

Two teens were sitting inside one of the cart of Ferris wheel. The blonde was gazing amazingly outside while the brunet was mesmerizing the blonde's face.  
'I wish time freezes... so we're always together...' he thought.

_Or heartaches?_

"Ne, Anna, we are going to see each other again, right?"  
The tears finally escaped from her eyes, while the light slowly absorbing her. "I wish Yoh... I wish..."

How long love will last?  
How far will you go just to find your true love?  
How sure are you the one you feel is love?  
Do you really know the true meaning of love?

"Tell me... what is... love...?"

From Planet Venus...

_Soon..._

* * *

cm21sk  
©2011 All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Planet Venus**  
By: cm21sk

* * *

**Summary**: She is a Venusian who doesn't believe in love. He is an Earthling who hasn't fallen in love a certain incident triggers the both of them to meet… for one, important mission… To FIND LOVE.

**Disclaimer:**We do not own Shaman King.

A/N: At last, we've finally updated our first collab story! We're really sorry for our delay coz…  
Cm21: I've been very busy with my feasib (Certain project that concerns business major student, in case some of you are clueless) and I only have little time to update!  
But, since I've finally finished this stressful task and I'm happy to say that I'm graduating at long last! :D  
And lastly, me and Himoto-chan (sk, who else?xp) finally met at a certain cosplay convention (Ozine, April 9).  
I was so happy to see _Anna_ Kyouyama came to life! Yes, she cosplayed our beloved protagonist and she's too cute!  
Sk: Err. *Blushes  
Cm21: And I love her rosary beads and she actually has the 1080 beads! Her Anna cosplay was almost perfect except for her epic failed wig and Asakura Yoh himself. XD

Sk: Gah. *Hides

Cm21: anyways, enough with the talk! Here is the long-awaited chapter 1! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the beginning, God created the heavenly bodies, the Sun and the planets. But then, when He had just finished crafting His creations, He realized that there was something missing.

Right at that moment, He decided to consult the other gods and expressed his dilemma regarding with his new created world.

And so, the god of war and the god of love and beauty lent a helping hand to this puzzled God; but with one special condition.

To be precise, the main God gradually agreed with the two other gods. And that was for him to create two other worlds following the name of both gods.

Mars has been created then, deriving the name of their own deity, Mars, the god of war.

Next was Venus. Like the first planet, the name was derived from the goddess of love and beauty. The most beautiful and peaceful planet existing in the Universe.

The last but not the least is…planet Earth, which is been guided by the main God.

The teaching wand of their teacher softly taps the floating translucent board where all of the students could see the blue-green planet, slowly revolving.

"Earth is our topic today." He double taps the planet and it automatically zoomed.

The board focuses the innermost of the planet where they could see every beings walking, shouting, killing each other, stealing…

"Earth is the sole planet where human beings like them could only exist." He taps a certain being and they could clearly see a life-form who looks exactly like them, but without wings.

The teacher taps it again and it changed back to the un-zoomed Earth.

"This planet, as we all know, is the most hazardous and perilous place for us, Venusians, to subsist."

Their_ Planet _teacher stops as he heard some of his students reacted and gape. Yet, he continued. "This planet, however, regardless of their harsh livelihood… Like us, there is one important thing this planet could never live without..."

He stops dramatically, making all of his students anticipate.

"And that is LOVE..."

He could hear all of his students emitting an awe resonance, except for one, certain student.

Anna was bored as she listened to their teacher, discussing nonsense about the other planet existing around the universe. Until her teacher suddenly mentions this one simple word she actually never believed in.

She raised her right hand unexpectedly, making her teacher and some of her classmates look at her, curious of what she wants. "I highly object, Sir."

The teacher was surprised and so did the other students. She, on the other hand merely rolled her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Anna?" One of her friend chided. Still, she ignored her.

The teacher looked at her, intently. "Could you please explain the reason why you objected Miss Anna?"

She sighed before standing._ Isn't it obvious?_ "First of all,_sir,_" she started, "What is_ exactly_ the true meaning of love?"

The teacher frowns before answering. "Well, M-miss Anna. Since we are actually _here _at the place where love truly exists, Love is…"

"Love is?" She barged "Since you've mentioned_ sir_ that we are, in fact here at the place where you said_ love_ actually exist. Why, the existence of me whom living inside this place, in reality was confused about what is the accurate meaning of it?"

The teacher and some of the students frown at Anna. They didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. Still, she continued gradually.

"How could _love_ exist inside that pathetic planet if all that they actually do is to eliminate each other, inventing certain things that could easily destroy their own planet, being a hypocrite towards each other, using someone to satisfy their own greed, using that so-called _love _for men to legitimately used women's bo–"

"M-miss Anna." The teacher spoke, making Anna halts her words. "Please, if you don't mind let's go on to your point. Exactly."

She shrugged before answering. "Well, to put it simply… I don't believe in love."

The whole class abruptly roared in disbelief. Even surprise was dancing with each other's faces. "Love isn't real. It's just a pathetic excuse, beings in the universe use for the things they do." She added. The teacher was still shocked before he could finally answer. "T-thank you for y-your honest opinion, Miss Anna. Y-you may sit down."

Just then, the clock behind the room suddenly opened, revealing a small Chimera forcefully bond with a magical cord that will impose the creature to breathe small fire whenever a certain time poor Chimera breathes a small fire in seconds before the magical cord forced it to move inside, once again.

The teacher, who suddenly noticed it, eliminates the fire before it grows rapidly. "Class's dismiss." The students hurriedly stood up but before all of them could _fly_ away he spoke, "Except you, Miss Anna." She could only nod, wondering why their teacher suddenly called her. She motions to her friend to _fly_ away first.

As soon as all of her classmates already flew, the teacher slightly clicks his teaching wand, allowing their floating translucent board to disappear into the wand.

"What is it that you called, sir?" She asked.

The teacher gazes at her nervously before speaking, almost a whisper. "Is it true, Anna?"

She frowns. "What-

"Is it true that…" the teacher stops, thinking if he will continue or not. Yet, he decided to go on. "Is it true that you don't believe in… love?"

"If that's what's bothering you sir, then yes. That's true." She answered while frowning. Is she ill, or her teacher really looked terrified?

He released an awkward cough before speaking. "I-i'm sorry, Miss A-anna but you should c-come with me at the Sacred Dwelling."

-cm21sk—

"_Is it true that you never believe in… love?"_

"_If that's what bothers you sir, then yes. That's the fact."_

Venus and the other council sighed, observing the unexpected scene that transpired inside a certain room awhile ago.

They were watching the two Venusians in a hologram floating at the center of the room. Venus gestured out something on her hands then it suddenly disappeared.

"Does this child know what she's saying?" A Maiden wearing a chiton dress asked.

Another maiden spoke. "Doesn't she know that what she said is illegal?"

"How will you deal with this dilemma, goddess Venus?"

She sighs before answering. "I can't believe that there is an individual at this time who doesn't believe in love." She sighed again. "As the guardian of all Venusian, I must act immediately."

"What will you do?" A certain maiden asked.

"I shall send her to Earth."

The maidens emitted a gape. But the goddess looked at them sadly. "I'm aware that Earth is the most pernicious and dangerous place for Venusians… But if that's the only reason for her to believe in love, I, the Goddess of Love and beauty, will be more than willing to help that poor girl."

The maidens could only agree with their goddess.

The enormous ingress suddenly opens, exposing a maiden which has the same dress as them. "The lass you are expecting has come, goddess Venus."

-cm21sk—

_A teenage boy, with medium built and brunette hair is walking slowly, uncertain of where he was._

_Looking around, he finds his surroundings rather unusual. Wild, lovely pastures, moving gently with the passing breeze is all that he sees._

_Then, like being strike by lightning, he abruptly sees a breathtaking scene, where a slender lady wearing a white chiton dress is unconsciously playing around the pastures._

_At first, all that he could see was her back. But his heart started to beat madly as he saw her, turning around, holding lots of wild flowers._

_He tried squinting his chocolate eyes to see the girl's face entirely but the rays of the sun were shielding her from her eyes. Then, he saw her unfamiliar face, suddenly smiling._

_At that moment, he couldn't understand the feeling that was gathering in his chest. This eerie yet, bolstering feeling._

_All of a sudden, an immense, blinding light starts surrounding the place. He tried looking and shouting for the lady yet he couldn't find his voice. All that he could hear was silence._

'_Am I dead?' he asked himself._

'_No, you're not.' A strange voice suddenly answered. He frowns as he tried to open his locked eyes._

_There, all that he could see is a bright, ample sky surrounded with full clouds. He frowns once more. 'Am I in heaven?' He asked himself again._

_He could hear a certain voice, chuckling before it could answer. 'You're not in heaven, either.'_

'_That is weird. How can this strange voice know what I'm thinking?" He asked his self again but as to answer his question, he unconsciously looks up,allowing him to see a strange looking girl, holding him (bridal style) while smiling at him. Then, he suddenly feels aware of the peculiar situation he was into._

_He stares at her, eyes wide open, while trying to shake off the fact that the girl was carrying him, which he couldn't see the face, wearing a white chiton dress, while steering across the sky._

_Flying…_

-cm21sk—

A brunette boy suddenly opens his closed eyes, staring at the lonely ceiling, astounded._That dream again,_he thought.

He stood up before reminiscing the situation he has dreamt about.

He could still feel the strange girl's gentle touch, supporting him completely while they were _flying_ in the sky.

The mysterious girl he had dreamt about has wings.

That was the third time in three consecutive nights he was dreaming about that strange girl. Confused, he shrugged his shoulder as he moved towards the door.

Then, he approached the main door, opening it slowly as he grabbed the daily paper located at the footsteps.

He turned the page to the horoscope section, ignoring the whole contents of the broadsheet, eager to know his luck.

"Taurus," he said before reading the whole article.

_You will stumble upon an unpredicted incident anytime, any day that will change your life, forever. But beware with heartaches. Cause it will be eternal, as well.  
Lucky Color: Orange  
Lucky Number:12_

"Hmm…" he emitted before placing the tabloid on the dining table. "'Wonder what it is," he added before chuckling inwardly.

He is Asakura Yoh, a sixteen year old boy studying at Shinra Private Academy. He was always alone as his parents where both busy due to their diligent work.

Yet, it's never been a reason for him to be lonely. In fact, he always shows enthusiasm in every circumstance he was in. Except with…

"What did you do with our friend, you freaking doppelganger!" HoroHoro screeched _in _front of his face, making the brunet flinch. Ren, on the other hand smack their shrieking friend hard. "HEY!" HoroHoro shriek at Ren, instead. "Why did you do that for, you freaking shark-head!"

Ren simply rolled his eyes before answering. "Didn't you know anything besides shouting, you bastard?"

HoroHoro glares at him. "Of course I know something else!"

"Then, don't you know how to shut up?" Ren scolded.

"Matte, matte yo minna!" Manta interrupted. "I think you guys should calm down and ask Yoh-kun what happened."

Ren only shrugs, HoroHoro pouted before he agreed. "Sure, so what the heck happened Yoh?" He turned his head to Yoh who was staring intently at the floating atom. There he goes again.

Lunch break is proceeding at the moment yet, they couldn't build a normal conversation with their friend since this far as they remember, this is the first time in their entire life, looking and observing their long-time friend, staring intently at nothing.

Yes, there were always a time where Yoh is just like this, but that situation was that he is actually sleeping. This setting was so far from usual. Yoh was staring intently to Great-spirits-know, brows furrowed. His left hand was placed beneath his chin, while his right hand is slowly moving like he's typing.

That is so weird…

Manta sighs. Ren and HoroHoro could only shrug.

"Wonder why I am dreaming about _her _constantly," Yoh spoke, out of sudden.

His three friends suddenly looked at him, confusion written on their faces. "What the heck are you talking about?" HoroHoro demanded.

It took a span of seconds before Yoh could answer. "What?" he asked innocently.

Their heads fell ludicrously.

"Mind if you share your problem?" Manta was the first one who recovered.

"It's… It's n-nothing, r-really," he stammered.

They look at him intently. He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you, guys."

"Finally!" HoroHoro uttered.

He sighed_ again _before speaking. "Have you ever dreamt about a girl–"

"So that was your problem! A girl! Hah!" HoroHoro barged gaining a smack from Ren.

HoroHoro glares and so does Ren. "Let him finish first, moron."

"Yeah, right." Horohoro muttered.

Yoh first looked at HoroHoro before speaking. "Have you dreamt about a mysterious girl… with wings?"

The three suddenly look confused. "What do you mean?" Ren asked brows furrowed.

"I've been dreaming the same _dream_ for three sequential nights," he said. "But with different situation," he added. They looked at him intently, allowing him to continue.

"First, I was walking around a particular street then out of a sudden a strange guy strangled me and motions to stab me… But suddenly, I saw a blinding light. Minutes after, I saw a certain girl wearing a chiton dress walking away, with white wings on her back. And I noticed that the guy who was trying to stab me was dead. Next was that I was climbing a mountain, complete with gears. I was nearly at the top but the rope that I was using suddenly breaks… I could feel myself falling but I felt something soft behind my back. When I turned my head, I saw a mysterious girl, which I couldn't see the face because of the disproving light, carrying me while we we're slowly moving away at the mountain. Then, I suddenly realized that we we're flying. And that she has wings. And the last dream was that I was in a place where I could only see an ample meadow, then I saw a girl who was wearing the same dress; playing around the pastures. I tried approaching her but the blinding lights suddenly bursts that stopped me from doing so. When I opened my eyes, all that I saw was that mysterious girl. And she's carrying me again while we're flying." He ended his long explanation with a sigh.

"Whoa…" HoroHoro could only utter.

"The thought that got me puzzled with was that she's always there in my dream, saving me," Yoh added. "That's what's bothering me."

"What do you think it means minna?" Yoh asked, out of the blue. Confusion was visible on his face. "I'm literally confused."

"Don't be," Ren responded. "That was only your guardian angel, guiding you."

"Whoa!" HoroHoro emitted suddenly. "Since when did 'The Greatest Tao Ren' believed in guardian angels?" he added while laughing.

"Will you shut up, BAKA?" Ren shouted the last word that made some of their classmates looked at him weirdly.

Manta chuckled nervously. "A-anou…" The three looked at him curiously. He uttered, "I t-think that w-was a sign, Yoh-kun."

"Sign about what, Manta?" Yoh asked.

Manta continued to chuckle nervously. "That… t-that you should go to church and pray."

Yoh and HoroHoro tilted their heads. Ren simply drunk his last bottle of milk. "He means that you're gonna die any minute."

Manta nods uncertainly. Yoh look at his best friend disbelievingly.

"That was mean, Manta!" HoroHoro said. "If you would ask me Yoh, I actually know the solution to your problem."

Yoh suddenly look at HoroHoro. Eyes full of hope. "What is it?"

"We'll go there after class if you want," HoroHoro uttered instead.

"If I know, his solution is actually ridiculous," Ren muttered. HoroHoro, on the other hand glares at him.

Yoh, who desperately wanted to know the meaning of his weird dream, abruptly agreed to his other friend's suggestion.

Right after their class ended, HoroHoro started to guide them like a proud leader (which they didn't know where). Then after a tiring walk, they gradually stop at the place which looks like it's been decade since a garbage truck visited the place. Curiosity kills a cat, Yoh gapes at a certain tent in front of them, with a sign that says…

"We're here?" Yoh asked slowly. HoroHoro nodded. "You're talking about… Nyorai's Fortune Teller?" he asked, almost skeptical while pointing the dusty sign above.

"Yush!" HoroHoro proudly said.

"I knew this is going to be absurd," Ren muttered, out of the sudden.

HoroHoro glares at him. "Who told you to tag along, huh?"

"Why, do you have a problem with that, kisama?"

"Hey, stop arguing guys!" Manta interrupted. "We should follow Yoh-kun." He motions their friend who was currently entering the eerie tent.

"Since when did Yoh…" HoroHoro questioned himself then shrugged.

-cm21sk—

Nyorai looked up from the book she has been reading the entire hour when she heard the chimes at the front made a sound. Excitement suddenly rushed onto her veins when certain thought flow into her mind._Customers..._

She saw four lads, currently entering her beloved tent. She smirked secretly. _Another lads to trick to!_She thought

She greeted them with a beam. "Hello! How can I help you, beloved customers?"

A boy with a brunette hair chuckled uncertainly before answering. "I… I would like to ask… s-some advice."

"Advice about what?" she asked while gesturing them to sit.

"W-well…" he uttered.

"You see, my friend here needs some help." HoroHoro continued. "He's been bothered with weird dreams."

Nyorai frowns before setting her fortune cards. "What kind of dreams?"

Yoh elucidate his dreams from the beginning to the end thoroughly. Nyorai could only stare at him, dumbly.

_What the heck is that?_She thought.

"So, could you interpret it?" Yoh asked.

"E-err…" she uttered.

"I think this person couldn't interpret anything at the first place," Ren said brows furrowed. HoroHoro nudged him secretly.

She gaped at the lad before grasping her magic crystal ball. "O-of course not! What are you talking about? I was just thinking." She then emitted an awkward chuckle.

He stared at her suspiciously.

"Just wait," she said then she moved her hands, circling the crystal ball before closing her eyes. She uttered some alien language as she continuously moved her hands around.

"What is she doing?" Yoh whispered to HoroHoro.

"I have no idea…" he whispered back.

"This is just crap," Ren muttered. Manta was only silent.

Then, the crystal ball suddenly flickers. Yoh looked at her.

"H-how was it?" He asked awkwardly.

Nyorai slowly stop her hands from moving. Then, she looked back at him. Wondering what will she have to say as an excuse. Then, a light bulb suddenly flickers inside her head.

"I finally found the solution to your problem, young lad," she said after a span of silence.

"Seriously?" Ren muttered mockingly. HoroHoro nudges him again. "What?" Ren hissed.

"W-what is it?" Yoh asked, ignoring his two friends.

She gave an awkward cough before speaking. "You just have to wish on a star."

"W-wish?"

"Why does he have to wish on a star?" Manta asked breaking his silence.

"W-well…" she said, "He just has to wish on a star. But… not just any star. You," she points at Yoh, "have to wait every night for a falling star. If that happens, make a wish before it disappears. Then it will grant anything you'll ask for."

"What does wishing on a star got to do with his dream?" Ren asked, almost suspiciously.

"Err..." she emitted._Why is this lad so keen? _She thought.

"I knew it," Ren said, out of the sudden. "Let's go, Yoh."

"E-eh?" he could only said.

"She's not real. She's just fooling you," Ren said, ignoring the fortune teller as he walked outside.

Yoh uttered his thank you to Nyorai as he went to follow his friend. But before they could disappear, she called the four lads. "What?" Ren demanded.

"A-aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. Yoh and the others frowned. Then, she gestured something on her hands. The three of them suddenly gape, besides Ren who actually rolled his eyes, as realization hit them hard. "That was only for $500." she said, hiding her evil smirk.

TBC-


End file.
